


Assumptions

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Invel does not trust Ajeel in the slightest.  Especially not when the man is trying to blindfold him.





	Assumptions

"Put this blindfold on, I have something to show you."

Invel gave the intruding sand mage and the proffered strip of cloth perhaps his iciest stare on record. Which was really saying something, given how often Ajeel seemed to put his foot in his mouth regarding the very frosty right hand of the Emperor.

"And what," Invel said, distaste dripping from every word like glacier melt, "in my character has given you cause to think that I would go along with… this."

Yikes, he'd hit a nerve. Not that that was a surprise, per se. True to expectations, Ajeel could see his breath - the temperature in the room rapidly plummeting along with Invel's mood.

Nice. Normally it took more effort to get this severe of a reaction. Invel might deny it - no, he _would_ deny it - but he was becoming more accustomed to dealing with Ajeel thanks to prolonged exposure. Although speaking of which, if Ajeel wasn't careful prolonged exposure to this chill would probably necessitate checking his toes later for frostbite. He was already pretty sure he could poke someone's eyes out with his nipples alone. Maybe he should get some kind of cloth to cover them… but later.

"Calm your frozen titties," Ajeel told him, pointedly ignoring the fact that it was his own that were in critical danger of frostbite. "If I had something nefarious planned, this ain't how I would go about it." No, he'd drown it in a whole desert's worth of sand, and they both knew it.

The cold let up a few degrees.

Ajeel began to wonder if feeling warm in this situation was a good or a bad thing.

He was assuming bad.

"What's it for, then?" Invel demanded, glancing down at his paperwork in an offhand dismissal.

Actually, now that Ajeel thought about it, what _did_ Invel originally think it was for?

As the temperature descended yet again, Ajeel came to the horrified realization that he'd said that _out loud_.

Invel's silence, however, was not what Ajeel had come to expect when pissing off the ice mage. Instead of cold, biting words, Invel was glaring not at him but at the paperwork. And was that red spreading across Invel's face embarrassment or rage?

Instead of dealing with this, Ajeel decided to do the rational thing. Which was to cut his losses and flee the awkward situation.

"I swear, your mood swings are worse than a hormonal teenager's," groused the sand mage - unable to resist one last parting shot - hurriedly escaping Invel before he fully processed the insult.

Well, great. The blindfold plan had failed.

 _Now_ how was he supposed to get the reclusive, uptight, downright frigid general to the main hall for his surprise birthday party…?

Shit… Brandish was going to be pissed about dessert being delayed. Maybe he should focus on that problem, first.

(Good grief, the things he did for that icy bastard. Or tried, to, anyway.)


End file.
